Resfriado
by UsagiBusagi
Summary: Es sólo un pequeño resfriado. Nada de gravedad al menos... pero a Ore-sama nunca le había dado uno... él es awesome después de todo... por consecuente no sabe como atacarlo. —Por Old Fritz, ¡¿Qué hago!


**Titulo: **Resfriado

**Hecho por: **Deidi Uchiha F. Carreido

**Parejas: **Prussia/Spain (Gilbert / Antonio)

**Advertencias: ** No hay

**Resumen: **Es sólo un pequeño resfriado. Nada de gravedad al menos... pero a Ore-sama nunca le había dado uno... él es awesome después de todo... por consecuente no sabe como atacarlo. —Por Old Fritz, ¡¿Qué hago?

**Agradecimientos: **Como siempre agradezco mucho a mi beta/asesora/abejita/Word... por revisarme el fic w ¡Gracias abejita tu ser grande!

**N/A: ** Bueeeeeee... aquí dejo este fic xD que ya tenia ratito que lo tenia en Word pero no habia acomodado lo que la asesora me habia dicho OwO, otro PrusSpain xDD sii por que esta parejita escasea mucho y ellos dos juntos son awesomes... Bien los dejo leyendo y los veo al final del fic OwO...

**...**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Hetalia son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya.

**...**

Aquella tarde había llegado a la casa de Antonio, nada en especial, una simple reunión del grupo. Conociendo a mis compañeros, Francis ya estaría manoseando a Toño y este sin poner atención alguna al manoseo, seguiría comiendo un tomate o mimando a Romano aunque el Italiano le reprochara.

Como fuera, el gran Ore-sama, osease yo, siempre llegaba de último, pero no es por ser impuntual, no, no... Es sólo que soy grandioso y me doy a desear.

Aunque al llegar siempre recibiera una nalgada del francés por llegar tarde y un semejante estrujamiento de bienvenida por parte del español.

Total que aquel día al llegar a la casa de Antonio en vez de abrirme la puerta uno de mis compañeros, lo hizo Romano.

Tan alegre como siempre.

—_Hallo_, Lovi-Love— le saludé sonriéndole.

—_Ciao_, Idiota— _sonreía _— ¡No me digas así de nuevo!

—Eh, claro—sonreí con burla—Pero bueno, ¿me dejarás aquí afuera acaso?

Y el muy imbécil me cerró la puerta en la cara, ¡en mi awesome cara! Estuve a punto de tocar a la puerta completamente molesto y dispuesto a gritarle unas cuantas cosas a ese insolente Italiano, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a España.

— ¡Romano! No seas grosero—me miró—Perdona eso, Gil.

— _¡Kesesesese!_ No te preocupes—entré a la casa al ver que él me lo permitía—se que _Romi_ se puso nervioso con mi presencia y ¿Quién no lo hace, ah?

Lo miré, pero fue con extrañeza, al verlo fingiendo una sonrisa, cosa muy rara en él, contando el hecho que no me había estrujado desde que me vio. Eso era... raro en España.

—Eh, ¿y Francia?— le pregunté.

—Ah, no ha llegado— sonreía—P-Pero siéntate en la sala, yo ahora te alcanzo.

—Claro —le di una última mirada y caminé hacia la sala.

Quizás sólo sea mi imaginación.

Un minuto pasó, yo aun seguía en el sofá, esperando a España ¿A dónde se había ido?

—Hmm, Antonio no viene y Francis esta vez se retrazó, tsk— sonreí—Seguro se quiere dar a desear como lo hace Ore-sama.

—Aquí y en China a eso se le llama impuntualidad.

Era Romano.

—Ah, ¡Lovi-Love!— lo miré.

— ¡_Che palle_!, bueno te encargo al tonto de España, iré a ver a Feliciano— sin decir más, se fue.

¿Me lo encargaba? Pensé que se refería quizás a que cuidara que Francis no lo manoseara o, bueno, eso pensaba yo. Hasta que lo vi... Antonio llegó conmigo, sentándose a mi lado.

Seguía extraño, su mirada se notaba cansada, respiraba un poco agitado y sus mejillas se notaban un poco rojas.

—Perdón... te hice esperar, Gil—rió—Es sólo... que... atendía un-un asunto en la cocina.

¿Podía ya tomar el hecho de que algo le pasaba? Estaba hablando entrecortado y agregamos las otras cosas.

—Ant, ¿te pasa algo?— pregunté mirándolo preocupado.

— ¿Ah?— volvió a reír—Es... es sólo un pequeño resfriado, fiebre... tu sabes—tosió —No te preocupes amigo, no pasa nada.

—Pero te vez mal, Ore-sama no puede no preocuparse.

—Tranquilo, Romano también se preocupó aunque no lo demuestre— volvió a toser—No es nada.

Y ahí entendí a lo que Lovi-Love se refería con _te lo encargo_, Antonio estaba siendo testarudo y no quería entender que se encontraba muy mal.

—Ah, que grosero soy... Gil, no te ofrecí nada para tomar, eh, dime que gustas, ¿agua sola? O ¡ya se!... Cerveza ¿cierto? ¡Ahora te la traigo!

Y al ponerse de pie...

— ¡Antonio!— grité al verlo como caía desmayado.

Corrí de inmediato a levantarlo cargándolo en brazos para así recostarlo en el sofá. Se sentía extremadamente caliente de la cara y sus mejillas estaban aún rojas, su aliento igual estaba caliente y respiraba con dificultad.

—Por Old Fritz, ¡¿Qué hago? A ver.

Si, nunca había atendido un resfriado, a West nunca le daban cuando era pequeño y yo lo cuidaba.

—Vamos Ore-sama, piensa... eres awesome—miraba a Antonio cómo seguía inconsciente—Francia, joder. Él si sabría que hacer en estos casos y se le ocurre justo ahora no llegar—miré por todas partes— ¿Acaso no tienes servidumbre? Carajo.

Toqué la frente del español y seguía igual.

— ¡Ah! No se me ocurre que hacer, Ant, ¿y si te doy un tomate? ¡Claro! Los amas ¿cierto?

Corrí hacia la cocina y encontré en la mesa una cesta con algunos tomates, tomé uno y regresé a la sala.

— ¡Mira, Ant, te traje un tomate!—le grité

Nada.

—Etto, ¿no lo quieres?— dejé el tomate en la mesita que estaba en medio de la sala y me mantuve mirando a mi amigo.

— ¿Qué más hago? Tsk, vamos, Antonio, reacciona un poco y dile a Ore-sama que hacer, no creo que quieras cerveza o una patata... hmm—lo miraba— ¡Ah, Francia! ¡¿Por que no llegas, carajo?— grité.

Miraba con angustia a mi amigo que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.

—Hmm y si... ¿no será que el maguito inglés te hechizó y ahora Ore-sama debe despertarte con un beso?— palidecí.

¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Un beso? Kesesesese, no eso era imposible yo no dije beso, ¿o si?

Bueno.

He de contarles que hace ya tiempo atrás, había comenzado a sentir un gran afecto por Antonio, me agrada mucho como es, lindo, mimoso y muy alegre. Tal vez, este afecto sea a lo que Francis llama _amour_. Claro que su concepto de dar amour a la gente es meter sus manos donde no debe. Pero no, Ore-sama no se refiere a eso si no que...

Lo quiero, de una forma un tanto diferente a un cariño de sólo amigos.

Amor... Quizás.

—Quizás— me acerqué a él y lo volví a cargar en brazos.

Me senté en el sofá, colocando a Antonio en mis piernas haciendo que se recargue en mi pecho. Lo abracé, acariciaba sus brazos, su espalda. Sentía ese calor, ese que le causaba la fiebre.

—_Meine Liebe_— susurré, cerrando mis ojos, abrazándolo más comenzando a moverme ligeramente.

Lo arrullaba.

—_Meine Liebe_— volví a susurrarle —Abre tus ojos, tus hermosos obres esmeraldas que tanto me gustan— lo abracé un poco más fuerte—_Ich liebe dich_.

— ¿En serio?

Su voz me sobresaltó.

— ¿Gil?— había reaccionado y me miraba interrogante.

—Ah... Ant-Antonio... veo que reaccionaste ¿eh?— reí nervioso.

—Si, desde que sentí que me cargaste—habló con su voz un poco ronca—Gil.

—Ah, Kesesesese... yo— atrapó mis labios con su mano.

Problemas.

—Eh, déjame hablar—se veía serio— Primero, ¿Por qué me sentaste en tus piernas?

Soltó mis labios y me miró, esperando una respuesta.

—Ahm... Kesesesese... Bueno lo que pasa es que, Ore-sama no... No sabía qué hacer... te-te desmayaste y estabas ardiendo en fiebre, pensé que así se te quitaría tu sabes con... con un abrazo, calor corporal—reía nervioso aún.

— ¿Calor corporal? Hmm bueno si según algunos, eso si funciona pero...—soltó una leve risita—Cuando alguien tiene fiebre la costumbre es ponerle un trapito húmedo en la frente.

—Claro, Antonio. Y ¿yo como iba a saberlo? yo nunca me enfermo, soy awesome ¿recuerdas?

—Cierto, bueno, sobre lo otro, gracias; tus ojos también me gustan—sonrió—Lo que dijiste en alemán no lo entendí ¿Qué me dijiste?

Mierda.

—Ah, no, nada _mein Freund_, no es nada importante.

—Hmm... Dijiste "_meine Liebe"_ y ahorita "_mein Freund"_ y eso ya me habías explicado que era "amigo mío" después fue "_Ich liebe dich"_ y en la otra frase mencionaste ese "_Liebe"_ entonces.

—Antonio, eh... ¿Qué haces?

—Descifrando lo que me dijiste en tu idioma.

Adorable.

Le sonreí —Vamos, ya, olvídalo. No es nada no.

—Dijo que te amaba, _mon ami_.

— ¿_Was_?— volteé y ahí estaba Francis con una cámara de video en mano.

— ¿Hm?... Francis—miró la cámara— ¿Por qué grabas? Y.

— ¡¿Sabes alemán, cabrón?—le grité con molestia.

—Nooh pero... recuerda que soy el Oni-san de Ita-chan, él me cuenta todo y me ha dicho que Ludy así le dice "Te amo", "_Ich liebe dich_" por lo tanto.

—"_Liebe_" es algo así como amor, y si lo juntamos con el "_Mein_" que es como "mi" o "mío" seria "Mi amor".

—Así es _Espagne, mon amour_—sonrió el Francés

Francia imbécil, cuando lo necesito no llega y cuando no, aparece de la nada con una cámara y para acabarla descifrando mi idioma.

—Eh... —los miraba.

—Si que es difícil tu idioma, Gil—me dijo Antonio.

Hubo silencio.

— ¡Espera!, _mon amour Prusse_, ¿amas a Toñito lindo?

Ambos me miraban.

—Cierto... ¡Ya capté!... _Pru-Pru_ ¿me amas?

—Yo, eh... Oye ¿Cómo que _Pru-Pru_?—lo miré un poco molesto.

—Cosa, se oye lindo _Pru-Pru~..._—Francia.

— ¡Ya, no me digan _Pru-Pru_!—les grité.

— ¡_Pru-Pru_!— España.

— ¡Ya!—un aura asesina me rodeó— ¡No me digan así!

— ¿Cómo? ¿No quieres que te diga _Pru-Pru_? Pero si se oye lindo, es como decir Prusia dos veces pero para no decirlo todo, sólo _Pru-Pru_... y se oye lindo.

Antonio comenzó una larga explicación sobre mi nuevo apodo, miré a Francia esperando que el pudiera callarlo.

Nada.

Tuve que tomar medidas drásticas.

—Así que tú nuevo apodo será, _Pru-P..._

— ¡Oh, _mon dieu_!... Esto va para Youtube, pero no, quizá lo censuren... ¡Va para Megaporn!—dijo el francés que grababa el momento.

¿Qué había hecho? Bueno como no cerraba el pico, lo besé. Un besito que al principio yo pensé que sólo sería corto, ya que imaginé que Antonio me golpearía, se convirtió en uno largo y apasionado en el cual no hubo golpe alguno, si no todo lo contrario, España me abrazo por el cuello, correspondiéndome el beso.

Segundos después nos separamos.

— ¿_Spanien?— _lo miré sorprendido.

— ¿Qué?—sonrió juguetón—Si piensas que es la fiebre, no lo es, tranquilo.

— ¿Hn?... ¿Entonces?

— ¿Cómo era?... ¡Ah, si!— me sonrió—_ ¡Ich liebe dich!_—y estornudó— ¡Nya!

—Salud, _mon ami_.

—_Danke_, Francis— miró a Francia y luego a mí.

— ¿Desde cuándo?... ¡¿Cómo es que saben mi idioma?— Grité pero lejos de molestarme por eso, capté lo que me dijo Antonio. — ¿Qué? ¿Me amas también?

Asintió con la cabeza—Si no, te hubiera dado el golpe de tu vida por ese beso.

— ¡Beso que estará pronto en la Internet!—gritó Francia.

— ¡Oye no, Francia!— le gritamos en unísono.

...

...

...

Antonio se alivio de su resfriado y unos días después el video de nuestro beso fue el más visto en la Internet.

—Francia cabrón.

…Fin…

**Diccionario...**

_**Ciao: (Italiano) **_Hola

_**¡Che palle!: (Italiano) **_¡Que fastidio!

_**Amour: (Francés) **_Amor

_**meine liebe: (Alemán) **_Mi amor

_**mein freund: (Alemán)**_ Mi amigo (amigo mío :3)

_**ich liebe dich: (Alemán) **_Te amo

_**mon ami: (Francés) **_Mi amor

_**Espagne, mon amour: (Francés) **_España, mi amor

_**mon amour Prusse: (Francés) **_Mi amor, Prusia

_**mon dieu: (Francés) **_Mi dios

_**Spanien: (Alemán) **_España

_**Danke: (Alemán) **_ Gracias

**Notas finales: **

Bien xD aquí termina el fic ¡w¡, antes de irme xD les explico lo de "amour" y "amor" seee, amour en términos de Francis xD es meter mano donde no debe osease manosear, en términos normales es melosidad, corazoncitos etc, etc... La "r" hace la diferencia xD hahaha ya se ya se es lo mismo Amour=Amor pero solo es por mensada mía eso así que xD bueno ya ahí ustedes.

¡w¡ Esta parejita necesita mucho amor aun, esta sección esta algo solita TwT y ya me he hecho muy fan de estos dos OwO son lindos juntos.

¡Dios que daría yo por que ese video si estuviera en la Internet xD! Francis eres grande hahaha... Bien me retiro esperando que les haya gustado esto nwn...

¿Review?... ÓwÒ ¿Per favore?


End file.
